


Getting Frisky

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: And to be fair, it's been a couple weeks since they saw each other, but Paul figured Daryl would have some restraint and wait. Getting frisky almost as soon as they were more-or-less out of sight of people was definitely not what Paul was expecting. It was a nice change of pace, he supposes.For Kinktober 2019: Frottage
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505006
Kudos: 45





	Getting Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I've never done something like this; at least, I don't think I have. But I think that's part of the point of Kinktober, so we'll run with it.

"Daryl," Paul pants, hissing. "Daryl, wait."

Daryl growls, mouthing at Paul's neck. His hands are gripping tight to Paul's hips, his own grinding slowly. Paul groans, tangling his fingers in Daryl's hair, yanking a bit when the archer presses closer with a soft sound. He closes his eyes, tilting his head when Daryl nudges his jaw with his nose, sighing. 

"People are going to see," Paul tries. 

Daryl hums, pausing in his assault on Paul's neck. "Let 'em," he says. 

He continues, using his hands to grind Paul's hips against his own. Paul gives up; once Daryl sets his mind to something, it's near impossible to change his mind. And to be fair, it's been a couple weeks since they saw each other, but Paul figured Daryl would have some restraint and wait. Getting frisky almost as soon as they were more-or-less out of sight of people was definitely not what Paul was expecting. It was a nice change of pace, he supposes. 

He lets out a cry when he feels a harsh bite on his neck. He yanks at Daryl's hair in retaliation, frowning when the other looks at him. Daryl rolls his eyes, squeezing Paul's hips. 

"Must be loosin' m' touch," he says, sliding one hand behind to palm at Paul's ass. "What's got y' distracted?" 

Paul hums, arching into the touch. "Just wondering how much you missed me," he says, breath hitching when Daryl squeezes his ass. "I'm not complaining, but this isn't like you." 

Daryl shrugs, saying simply, "Tryin' somethin' new." 

He uses his other hand to lift Paul's leg up, letting go once Paul wraps it around Daryl's hip. The new position gives way to better friction and they both lose track of time as they grind against one another. Daryl buries his face in Paul's neck, muffling the noises coming out of him as he thrusts his hips. Paul lets his head fall back, fingers tight in Daryl's hair as he matches the other's thrusts. He bites his lip when he feels Daryl's rhythm falter, then still, a shiver working through him as he comes. He chews on his lip to stifle the whine that wants to come out, pulling at Daryl's hair when the other remains still. Daryl shivers again, pulling his head away from Paul's neck, brow furrowed in confusion. Paul raises a brow and grinds his hips, watching the way Daryl's face clears and determination sets in. Paul lets his leg drop as Daryl's hands go for his button and zipper, making quick work in getting them open and getting a hand around Paul. It doesn't take much to get off after that; a few good strokes and Paul's coming, gasping and moaning. He slumps against the wall, shivering when Daryl tucks him back in his pants. He hums softly, looking at Daryl with a small smile. 

"I think I might feel better about being separated if that's the kind of hello I get," he says. 

Daryl scoffs. "Don't make a habit of it," he says. 

Paul hums again, gently pushing Daryl away from him. "Oh, I'll definitely try," he says, straightening and making a face at the sticky feeling, "but maybe we can make it to the trailer before getting frisky." 

Daryl snorts, shaking his head. "Didn't think y'd make it to the shower," he says, turning and walking to their trailer. He grins when he hears Paul splutter, but follow.


End file.
